


Consent Is Important

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Chaos Is Coming [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Getting Trapped In A Locker, Gen, M/M, Nogitsune Tricky-ness, Non-Consenual Kissing, One Shot, is kissing cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is going to be a lot more careful about 'who' he kisses in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Set up for this fic. Danny doesn't know anything about what is going on. Only that werewolves are a thing and he's dating one.

Danny would be the first to tell you that he can be a bit self-absorbed. But no more than any other teenager or so he thought. It kind of suprised him when his back hit the metal lockers hard enough to rattle them, because _ouch! That_ hurt! He looked at _Stiles Stilinski_ in shock, for the boy he knew didn't have a violent bone in his body. Stiles had always talked his way out of fights with Jackson and anyone else he had annoyed.

Stiles face was cold, hard and blank as he stared Danny down with dark amber eyes, that seemed to be flashing gold every so often. He cocked his head in a strange animalistic way, like he was trying to figure out what he was looking at. Stiles had been acticng weird for th past few months, well weirds for Stiles anyway.

Stiles had stopped asking Danny if he was attractive to gay guys for one. Lydia Martin had become Stiles best friend after Jackson had left for England. Danny knew they were only friends because she was dating or something with Ethan's brother, Aiden. Stiles didn't like either of the twins and had made no secret of it. Danny wasn't sure why but he had the feeling it had something to do with Erica and Boyd, who were still missing. There were somethings he just didn't ask his werewolf boyfriend about. What happened to his family and the twins time with the Alpha Pack were the main two.

Then there was Stiles yelling about being a virgin to Scott after lacrosse pratice that one time. Danny had to admitt he had been a bit of an asshole about that. Danny did find it flattering when Stiles started actually flirting with him a few weeks ago. Danny thought Stiles was mostly doing it to annoy Ethan because Stiles would smirk sly when he knew Ethan was moments away form attacking him, Stiles would made his escape.

" _We_ did not give you permission to **touch** _us!"_ Stiles growled, clearly enraged.

So, perhaps slamming Stiles against the lockers and kissing him roughly had not been the way to deal with the frustratation that Stiles was causing with his flirting, sly sulty banter and fleeting touches. When Danny thought about it none of the touches that Stiles gave him were remotely what you could call sexual. They had been the sort that he gave Scott or in a great while Isaac.

And Danny...Danny had a boyfriend. So, he should know better. He had broken up with other guys for that.

"Did you think _we_ would roll over for you? If you showed interest in _us,_ did you think it would be that easy."

To be truthful? Yeah, Stiles was a cute teenage boy, who in Danny's opinon should be getting way more action, of what ever gender he liked, than he was. Which to say, was none.

And what was with the plural speaking? Danny wondered. Something on Danny's face must have shown his thoughts because Stiles eyes _glowed freaking gold!_ In a way Danny knew was not humanly possible.

"Don't touch him!"

Stiles eyes cut sharply to the right, Danny saw Scott and Ethan at the end of the hall where the lockers began. Scott's eyes were glowing a menacing bright red. Right, the whole Alpha werewolf thing Ethan explain about. The fact McCall of all people was a werwolf...explained a lot. But why did he look like he was moments away from attacking _Stiles_... _wait a minute?_

"That's not Stiles, is it?" Danny asked shaking, who or _what_ had he kissed and how was he going to explain that to Ethan without the other boy breaking up with him.

'Not' Stiles rolled his eyes still glowing eyes, "He **kissed** _us_ without our permission! _We_ are within _our_ rights to retaliate."

"Over a kiss?" Scott asked, the glow leaving his eyes as a confused puppy look came over his face, Danny thought it was a cute expression, not for the first time sadly.

"Dude, you have been flirting with Danny for weeks now!" Scott exclaimed.

Ethan only growled.

"And that makes it okay? What he did to _us_? What he might have _done to us!_ " 'Not' Stiles yelled.

"No," Because it wasn't. Danny sensed 'Not' STiles had a few issues. Or maybe Stiles did? "I should have asked if it was okay. Made sure it was what you wanted. I never should have done it anyway,": he glance over at Ethangiving him a regretful smile and got a small one in return. Danny knew they would have to a lot of talking.

Ethan gave 'Not' Stiles a glare, "You are possessing Stiles _against his will!_ "It was said with an underlined bit of incredulous, "and you're arguing _consent issues?_ "

'Not' Stiles blinked blankly, "It's an important issue in today's society."

There was an uncomfortable silence then Scott asked, "What now?"

Both Ethan and 'Not' Stiles gave the young alpha a look that screamed he was a moron for asking.

"Really, Scott?" 'Not' Stiles drawled out in a familar way, sounding so much like himself that if it wasn't for the glowing eyes, Danny would have thougt it to be _Stiles_ speaking.

Scott blinked, his face turning hard as if remembering this _this wasn't Stiles_. Scott growled and started forward, Danny slid along the lockers toward Ethan as 'Not' Stiles stared down Scott. Suddenly 'Not' Stiles smirked as he was enveloped in a dark gray cloud of smoke, Scot lunged into the cloud, disappearing in it.

Danny could hear the the sounds of a fight, and a body hiting the lockers. It was a sound every teenage boy knew and feared. When the smoke cleared 'Not' Stiles and Scott were gone.

Danny turned to Ethan to tell him everything but Ethan frowned shaking his head, "Not now. I have to tell the others and find Scott..." a banging came form one of the lockers near them.

"Hey, I'm here! Get me out!"

It was Scott's voice.

Ethan sighed, "He got away, again, Scott?" Ethan asked going over tothe locker he heard Scott's voice come form.

"He's tricky!" Scott...yeah, there was no other word for it, he whined.

Ethan tore off the door to the locker Scott was in. Scott was squashed up in an uncomfortable postion.

Danny looked at this boyfriend, "I think _someone_ , "he looked at Scott as the boy tried to get out of the locker, Scott froze at the Hawiian boy's glare, "needs to tell me _**what the hell is going** on!"_

**Author's Note:**

> was trying to write formthe point of veiw from a character I never have before.


End file.
